


Listerine!

by Do_hugs_not_drugs



Series: NCT Crack (Read at your own risk) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Once again I am sorry, You're drug dealer here with the good crack fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_hugs_not_drugs/pseuds/Do_hugs_not_drugs
Summary: I have created something that should never be seen by human eyes and from now on will plague the Earth. Enjoy! :) (I'm not responsible for any brain cell loss)





	Listerine!

**Listerine!**

Donghyuck is stressed from the work of being in NCT Dream and 127, all he craves is a drink. A real man's drink. Not fruit punch or Kool-Aid, not sprite or root beer, not even real beer… Listerine! He makes his way to the bathroom awaiting the relief that could only come from the sacred mouthwash. In such a rush, Donghyuck doesn't even bother locking the door, he was desperate for the orgasm worthy burning sensation of the Listerine! going down his throat. The young vocalist carefully pours the blue liquid into his shot glass. Without hesitation, he throws his head back and downs it. The feeling is brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique… but he needs more. The boy goes over to the shower and strips down to nothing but his Listerine! patterned boxers. He pours it on his head letting it soak his entire body. Donghyuck screams out, 

"Yes!" Enjoying the minty fresh feeling it gives. He is so occupied with the phenomenal rush he doesn’t notice footsteps approaching the bathroom door. He rubs the Listerine! in making sure it's all over his body. Suddenly, the pure bliss turns into extreme pain as he can feel his skin burning. He leans over and lets out a high pitched scream. 

"Aaahhh!" Mariah Carey could never. After he could no longer feel the fire sensation he looks up and meets a pair of eyes. Mark eyes him up and down, looking at him as if he was a snack from the vending machine. He slowly walks towards Donghyuck with a lustful look in his eyes. He whispers in a low voice, his breath tickling the younger’s ear, 

"You've been a bad boy. You're so dirty." The Canadian firmly grips his hand and drags him out of the bathroom. Donghyuck was under the assumption that they were going to his bedroom, however, he is confused when he leads him to the back door. 

"I'm not objecting to public sex but what are we doing here?" Donghyuck questions as he stands in the middle of the backyard. 

"I told you, you're dirty." He says again in a seductive tone. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." The tanned boy obliges and awaits Mark's next move. Instead of feeling lips on his Donghyuck feels a high-pressure stream of water. Mark is endlessly spraying all over his body with the hose set to the highest setting. Once he is finished Donghyuck is standing there bewildered and shocked at what happened. "You're welcome," Mark says sweetly as he walks in the house leaving Donghyuck standing there. 

**FIN**


End file.
